


O preço de "sempre"

by RivaliCaos



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternative Universe - Imortality, Angst, Death, F/F, F/M, Falling In Love, Imortality is not for everyone, Imortality sucks, Interlude, Let me prove my point, Lot of people die, Nothing much clear, Regretting it everytime, it's sad, many times
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-09
Updated: 2017-05-09
Packaged: 2018-10-29 22:02:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10862973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RivaliCaos/pseuds/RivaliCaos
Summary: Kara está viva há muito tempo... Algumas vezes a ideia de que talvez seja tempo demais cruza sua mente. E como acaso do destino, nesses momentos, alguém muda sua mente.--Ou Krypton se destrói quatro mil anos antes e Kara é a única kryptoniana por muito tempo.





	O preço de "sempre"

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, então. Caso eu precise adicionar uma tradução das tags por favor, me avisem, eu irei. Até lá...  
> AVISO: Imortalidade é uma bosta, eu estou sofrendo de insônia há um bom tempo e talvez isso não seja algo que deveria ser postado... Eu acho triste, mas não EXTREMAMENTE TRISTE - talvez porque eu fui de pedaços em pedaços...  
> De toda forma, você foi avisadx.  
> Aproveite ^-^

Ela chega na terra cedo, no auge do Egito Antigo. Ela se apaixona por um homem e seu senso de heroísmo. Ele morre cedo e seu heroísmo se torna parte dela. É a única coisa que lhe impede de queimar os palácios e casas dos responsáveis.

Na Grécia ela encontra outro homem, ele não é um guerreiro ou diplomata, mas é inteligente e inocente. Eles não ficam juntos, porque ela é uma estrangeira e ele o filho de um criminoso. Ela aprende a confiar de novo com ele, mas o vê morrer em seus braços durante uma invasão. Os responsáveis nunca seu encontrados, e a existência de sua civilização vira mito.

Em Roma ela se apaixona pela filha de um militar. Ele despreza tanto sua existência – apesar de ser considerada uma emissária dos deuses em boa parte de Roma – quanto despreza a de sua filha. A mulher morre sem filhos ou legado, mas ela lhe ensina a ser forte na adversidade e em frente aos preconceitos. Da família patrícia só sobra a irmã e o esposo – o destino do pai e dos irmãos de sua amante nunca é revelado, mas rumores de que eles trouxeram a ira dos deuses para Roma inflamam a região.

Ela encontra casa em uma ilha de mulheres imortais, ela promete não se apaixonar e viver como elas presa àquela terra. Outra mulher cruza seu caminho, uma estrangeira, vinda de um naufrágio. A mulher é uma repórter e a convence a voltar para o Mundo dos Homens. O mundo está em guerra, e ela se torna um símbolo de esperança. Sua melhor amiga, e princesa do povo que lhe acolhera por milênios, vem junto e após os combates no campo de batalha elas nunca mais se encontram.

A repórter vive uma vida longa, casa-se e tem dois filhos, porém mantém-lhe por perto até o momento que se divorcia e elas ficam juntas por trás de câmeras e longe dos murmúrios de uma sociedade machista e preconceituosa. Ela morre depois de muitos anos e seus filhos – das duas como a mulher havia insistido em dizer – lhe consolam por um longo período, mantendo contato pelos anos.

Seu primo pousa na Terra anos depois enquanto morava numa cidade no interior dos Estados Unidos, ela não cria ele, mas se mantem por perto como uma madrinha que lhe explica tudo quando o tempo é certo. Ele fica furioso, ele fica triste e é estranho ver as mesmas emoções que sentira por quatro mil anos dispostos no rosto de outra pessoa. Ele se torna um herói para o povo, um símbolo... Superman.

Quando ele já está velho – não velho de grisalho, mas maduro e com uma carreira fixa – seu melhor amigo se vira contra ele e ele pede ajuda. Incapaz de deixar seu único outro familiar, único outro membro de sua raça, morrer ela ajuda e notícias de sua existência novamente percorrem o mundo conhecido. Ela ouve rumores de organizações e grupos anti-alien, pró-alien e muito mais, ela já está acostumada.

Em algum momento ela se aproxima de seu primo novamente, Kal-El é um homem de muitas amizades e as cores e vida que ele exala em cada sorriso lentamente afetam ela também. Ela conhece Alex Danvers dessa forma. Por um amigo de Kal-El e com grande honra ensina sobre Krypton, sobre o espaço e ciência, matemática e poesia, a história do mundo que vivem e foi esquecida pelo tempo. Alex Danvers se apaixona por ela, mas ela se nega a se apaixonar novamente e elas partem para caminhos distintos.

Sua promessa de nunca se apaixonar é quebrada durante o – finalmente – tribunal de Lex Luthor, o ex-melhor amigo e maior inimigo de seu primo. Ela é apenas uma adolescente – para padrões contemporâneos – e só se encontram por um acaso – Kara não devia estar ali, mas em Nova Iorque em um loft que habitava há quase 80 anos – e foi como Krypton tivesse se quebrado e reconstruído diante de seus olhos.

* * *

 

_Com um suspiro ela se encosta na poltrona de couro, os olhos fechados para tentar afastar a exaustão. Por alguns instantes ela permanece assim, indiferente ao mundo e suas assumpções, suas teorias. Do outro lado do enorme escritório a televisão continua dispondo imagens do tribunal de sua mãe, imagens de sua reação aos testemunhos e declarações feitas em corte._

_Isso é Lex outra vez._

_“Você não deveria estar vendo isso” A voz é calma e rica, o sotaque que ela nunca soube de onde acompanhado dos passos leves, porém audíveis apena_ _s para que não lhe espantasse. De repente o som da televisão desaparece e ela é obrigada a abrir os olhos._

_A luz do ambiente lhe pega de surpresa e pisca algumas vezes para ajustar os olhos sensíveis. A figura alta – não tanto para ser algo surpreendente, mas o suficiente para lhe fazer se sentir confortável quando compartilhavam um abraço ou segura quando lhe olhavam de cima – com sua expressão sempre solene e os olhos sempre melancólicos de alguma forma lhe pareciam uma visão do Éden._

_“É a única coisa passando” Você protesta e soa fraco para seus próprios ouvidos. Uma sobrancelha levantada é tudo que precisa para saber que soa fraco aos dela também. “Eu preciso saber aonde prensa está se posicionando. Mercado, Kara”_

_A mulher a sua frente suspira, e coça a cabeça antes de colocar o controle remoto – ah, é por isso que a televisão está desligada – em cima da mesa de centro que possuía no escritório._

_“Não te faz bem, e eu tenho certeza que Jess ficará mais do que contente em te passar quaisquer informação necessária” A troca de olhares a seguir é uma comunicação muda, uma troca de informações e ao mesmo tempo um debate. Com um suspiro ela desiste de resistir e recebe um sorriso fraco, porém tão cheio de significados que faz seu coração palpitar. “Tire o dia de folga, você precisa” Ela diz tão sutilmente que parece a voz de quem acalma um animal ferido ou uma criança. Não lhe ofende como se viesse de outra pessoa, você entende._

_“Vem comigo?” A pergunta sai antes que possa se contar, é claro que ela vem. Ela sempre cuida de você, desde que se esbarraram em um café na Faculdade de Metropolis._

_“Sempre.”_

* * *

 

Eventualmente Lena descobre a verdade, ela é a primeira a descobrir tão cedo. Talvez seja porque sua família é tão fixada em aliens, talvez porque ela é extremamente inteligente ou porque você decidiu vestir uma capa e ajudar seu primo. No começo ela não sabe as verdadeiras consequências, mas mesmo assim ela está furiosa. Você manteve segredo, você mentiu, omitiu e a enganou.

Quando ela descobre a verdade sobre o metabolismo kryptoniano e os detalhes do que o sol amarelo pode fazer com sua raça, ela fica dividida entre raiva e dor. Não é pena, mas é uma tristeza e sofrimento porque você sofreu. Porque por boa parte de 4 mil anos você se sentiu sozinha exceto por curtos períodos de tempo e agora... Agora ela não sabe como lidar com você.

A realidade de sua imortalidade afeta Lena ao ponto que você teme que ela se torne como o irmão, que ela fique igual a mãe. Obcecada com uma ideia inalcançável. Ela quer ser imortal para viver com você, ou arranjar um jeito para que você não sofra. Por um tempo você deixa, você sabe que negação é parte do processo de luto, você passou por ele vezes demais para não saber.

Ela faz acordos com aliens, com entidades e tudo que pode encontrar até que você dá um basta. _“Me deixa aproveitar você enquanto isso dura.”_ Você diz, e é o suficiente para que ela desista, ou recue para uma pesquisa mais saudável.

É esperado e te doi, mas lentamente ela envelhece e você não. A dor nos olhos dela lentamente se assemelhando a sua. A esposa do seu primo morre durante esse período, ele está devastado, incapaz de compreender a realidade de ser um kryptoniano na Terra. Uma velha amiga toma conta dele e isso te acalma – ela é imortal como os alienígenas e se ele se apaixonar por ela não haverá mais dor ou luto em sua vida.

Anos se passam e em algum momento a dor nos olhos de Lena diminui para uma indiferença que não deveria estar ali. Muitos conhecidos e amigos compartilhados se vão: a mãe de Alex, Eliza; James Olsen, outro bom amigo do seu primo – que havia crescido para ser seu amigo também; Catherine Grant, uma amiga e parte dos poucos capazes de lhe manter sã; Lucy Lane; Lilian Luthor em um encontro com aliens mais mortíferos do que ela estava capaz de lidar; Lex Luthor; Jason Todd, o aprendiz de um amigo de longa data; e tantos outros que mais uma vez ela se pergunta _Por que? Por que eu me dou o trabalho? Por que eu crio laços?_

Lena morre alguns anos depois, e Kara está além de devastada. Alex Danvers é quem lhe põe de volta, quem recolhe os pedaços de seu ser e reconstrói a heroína de National City. Ela havia se casado com uma mulher, com dois filhos e um neto, morando em Midvale enquanto comandava DEO a distante – uma senhora de 70 anos que colocava medo em mais pessoas do que muitos vigilantes e gangsters.

É no funeral de Alex que ela decide que teve o suficiente. Quatro mil anos é tempo demais para ficar de luto, é tempo demais para sofrer e chorar. Apenas alguns, não mais do que possa contar em uma mão, permanecem vivos – J’onn talvez não para sempre, mas por um longo tempo, Kal-El, Diana e Rachel Roth.

Durante seu momento de indecisão ela é seduzida por poderes obscuros – os Lanternas Vermelhas. Ela é corrompida, ela faz mais mal do que pensava capaz e ela não se arrepende.

Por fim ela começa a reparar a nave de Kal-El – a sua havia desaparecido depois de tantos anos – e está a poucos ajustes de terminar quando uma outra oportunidade literalmente passa por ela. Multi-versos. Realidades paralelas. Barry Allen explica tudo – ele havia encontrado outra Kara Zor-El, em outra realidade e seu amigo Cisco Ramon estava mais do que feliz em ajudar.

Ela não se despede, ou olha para trás. Qualquer lugar é melhor do que aquele.

Ela encontra Lena de novo, e dessa vez a Terra está sob um sol vermelho e ela é apenas outro ser qualquer, outra pessoa. Ela quase faz uma festa quando a primeira ruga aparece no canto do seu olho esquerdo e pede Lena em casamento no mesmo dia.

Os quarenta anos seguintes fazem sua eternidade parecer um sonho, um pesadelo, distante e não-importante. Ela não ouve das outras dimensões, ela não precisa, e depois de quatro mil anos e alguns quebrados ela descansa feliz em um leito de hospital sabendo que finalmente o sol não espantaria sua companheira de longa data.

No dia que Kara Luthor morre ela está rodeada de sua família: J’onn J’onnz daquela terra, Clark; Hank e Catherine Luthor – seu filhos; sua sobrinha Lana; Margareth Danvers, sua enteada; e sua esposa, Lena Luthor.

**Author's Note:**

> Eu realmente devia ter pego esse tempo que levei pra fazer a história pra dormir. Dormir é bom... Dormir é lindo.  
> Sugestões, críticas construtivas e qualquer outra coisa, por favor entre em contato.  
> Não vou gastar muito mais do seu tempo  
> ~bye


End file.
